Polygons
in the original Diep.io|the equivalent| }} are naturally-spawning shapes that inhabit the arena. They serve as and are regularly harvested sources of a score. They are an essential feature of the game. Polygons of the same type award a fixed amount of XP which is shared around all modes but Tag, Survival and Domination which have XP multipliers of x3, x3, and x2 respectively. Some Polygons like the Crashers only spawn in the Pentagon Nest. Technical Polygons are weaponless entities with different frames and stats. Their only form of defense is their body, which is relatively vulnerable. The number of Polygons available in an arena is directly related to how many players are currently connected to it. In Sandbox mode, the arena gains 12.5 polygons for every player that is connected, number which is then rounded down to the nearest natural number. In rooms with fewer than ten players (meaning the Leaderboard isn't filled), Polygons are very scarce, since they can spawn anywhere inside of the arena, and the overall number will be low due to the low amount of players. Polygons will regenerate health if they are left unharmed for at least thirty seconds, and will serve as spawn points for when other polygons die, harmlessly repelling each other as they divide. The player will gain experience from any Polygon that they destroy so long as they deal with the final blow to it. Most Polygons will simply drift around. Squares, Triangles, (even Crashers, assuming they aren't targeting a player) will always do it in a fixed circular path. However, Pentagons can move in either a fixed circular path OR a fixed elliptical path. Some Polygons are AI-controlled. Crashers, for instance, will chase down the player to defend the Pentagon Nest if the player is within their attack range. On rare occasions, a player may stumble across a green version of a Polygon. These variations have ten times their normal health pool and award ten to a hundred times the amount of XP to the tank that gets the final blow on them. Squares The Square is the weakest and most common type of Polygon in the game and as such gives little experience, but is useful for Level 1 players as a way to gain experience. It only grants 10 XP. Necromancers can convert yellow Squares into their own Drones by touching them, either with their bodies or with their Drones. The Square has a very rare green variation called Green Square. Green Squares The Green Square is a very rare Polygon. It is similar in appearance to the standard Yellow Square but is colored a bright lime green color. When killed, it drops 1,000 XP points in FFA, Maze, 2 Teams and 4 Teams style modes. Like a basic Square, it can be “infected” by the Necromancer. It has more health than a normal square. If the player destroys one, the player will get the “Shiny!” Achievement. Triangles The Triangle is stronger than the Square, but weaker than the Blue and Alpha Pentagons, making it the second weakest Polygon. Currently, it drops 25 experience points in all Game Modes, but in Domination the multiplier is double, so though only 25 XP is gained, 50 is effectively rewarded. Green Triangles The Green Triangle is similar to the regular Triangle but is much rarer, has a bright green color and is ten times tougher to destroy than the normal one. It drops 2,500 XP in FFA, 2 Teams, and 4 Teams. If the player destroys one, the player will get the “Shiny!” Achievement. Pentagons The Pentagon is the strongest nonspecial Polygon that spawns outside of the Pentagon Nest and is regarded as the simplest and best source for the experience. It currently grants 130 XP without multipliers. Like the Triangle and Square, Blue Pentagons also have a rare green variant called the Green Pentagon, as well as an unconfirmed (and probably much rarer) orange variant, called the Orange Pentagon. However, the Orange Pentagon only gives 130 XP, just like the normal Pentagon. Green Pentagons The Green Pentagon is similar to a Blue Pentagon. It has around ten times the health of a normal Pentagon and grants 13,000 XP to whoever lands the killing blow. If the player destroys one, the player will get the “Shiny!” Achievement. The Pentagon Nest The Pentagon Nest is an area located in the center of the arena, where Blue and Alpha Pentagons spawn in high concentrations. Large and small Crashers only exist here and guard it by ramming into the player. The players might die from the Crashers if they're at a low level. Alpha Pentagon The Alpha Pentagon is the most durable Polygon in the game. Destroying one awards 3,000 Experience Points. This makes it one of the largest and most coveted sources of experience in it. Alpha Pentagons only spawn in the Pentagon Nest. The Alpha Pentagon the only Polygon that has not been confirmed to exist in any color other than normal blue; some videos showcasing green or orange Alpha Pentagons exist but have been proved fake. Crashers They guard the Pentagon Nest and often come in swarms, they will seek any players that enter their range, taking on the form of Pink Triangles. They only appear in the center of the map but will follow the player outside of it (even into their Base), until either themselves or the player is destroyed. Becoming invisible is a viable way of avoiding them. But, once they have spotted a player they will continue to target it even after the player has turned invisible. They have two sizes: Small and Large, sharing all of their stats with the Yellow Square and the Red Triangle respectively. Small Crashers give 15 EXP, and Large Crashers grant 25. Their trigger range is slightly lower than that of the Assassin’s. Trivia *The points given by the Polygons don’t decrease as the player gets bigger, contrary to many people’s belief. It just takes more points to level up to higher levels. *In the very early versions of Diep.io, Polygons didn’t exist, forcing the player to immediately start fighting others at Level 1, making the game practically impossible for new players. *All the Green versions of polygons have the same Body Damage as their normal counterparts, it is their Health that is 10 times more than the base health of their normal counterparts. *Alpha Pentagons have the same Body Damage as a nonupgraded tank, it is only its HP that is higher. *All Polygon Bosses, excluding Fallen ones, have a body identical to a Polygon: **Guardian = Crasher **Summoner = Square **Defender = Triangle **There is no Boss based on the Pentagon, this is possibly due to the existence of the Alpha Pentagon. **There are no bosses based off any Green Variants. **The bosses when idle all move identically to a Polygon with the only difference being their set course. *People have thought that a much rarer version of the Pentagon existed, the Orange Pentagon. No confirmed videos are showing the existence of Orange Pentagons if it does exist. *2 Polygon types do not have Green Variants. Those polygons are the Alpha Pentagon and the Crashers. Capturing all Squares in the Sandbox arena alone as a Necromancer will prevent any more Polygons from spawning until any of the squares are destroyed. A possible reason for this is that the captured squares are still counted as Polygons, and only twelve Polygons can spawn in the Sandbox arena when there is only one player. }} Category:General Information